My Silent Hell
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: My favorite part in the movie is the flashback of Alessa's life and what happened to her. But what were her thoughts when all that was happening? ONE-SHOT Rated T to be safe


**While watching the movie one day, I really wanted to have a story on what Alessa was really thinking during the flashback and what she felt. Rated T just to be safe, although I could get away with a lower rating. Oh well.**

**Read and Reveiw please! **

* * *

**_Alessa's POV_**

"Put that book down and pay attention Alessa, or I'll have to give you an F on this assignment!" The teacher said sharply towards me, making me jump and lower my head as I met her harsh stare. I quickly stowed my book in my desk and lowered in my chair, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry Mrs. Gucci." I said quietly, trying to ignore the muffled giggles and taunts that seemed to be coming from all sides.

Mrs. Gucci seemed satisfied and continued on with the lesson. My mind was focused on all the words she was writing on the chalk board. All of a sudden, something hit the back of my head. I looked behind me to see group of girls in the back of the room, all giggling and pointing at me with mocking stares. I sighed and turned back to the teacher. This was normal for me. No one at this school liked me. In fact, no one in this town liked me except my mother. I never really understood why. I was good in my studies, nice to everyone and never got in trouble. It puzzled me so.

As if right on cue, another teacher entered the classroom, making everyone turn their heads. When I looked up, I lowered my head right back down. It wasn't anyone I didn't know. It was my Aunt Christabella. She was also a teacher here, but it didn't make a difference to me if she was my teacher or my mother. She treated me horribly, taunting me often just like the others.

Mrs. Gucci turned her head as Christabella walked through the classroom to meet the other teacher. After a few exchanged words, Mrs. Gucci turned to us.

"Children, me and Miss Gillespie must take care of something and will be right back. Don't stop working." After that last word, both teachers left the classroom.

I continued on working, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to myself. Too Late.

"Hey witch!" a loud and harsh taunt was thrown at me. I just ignored it, but another voice sounded.

"Witch, speak when your spoken to!" I still ignored it, but suddenly, all went silent. I looked up and behind me, to see all the girls in my class giving me wicked smiles, as if they were going to attack me.

One girl that I knew, Sara, stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't ruin your reputation anymore than you already have witch."

I stood up as I realized that they started walking towards me. "Please, let me be." I said. I really wanted no trouble, but just to learn in peace. A slow and soft chant of "witch" was starting from the now forming circle and I knew that there was no escape.

When I made for the door, one of the larger girls grabbed my arm and pulled me into the middle of the circle. I let out a yelp as I regained my balance. I looked around at them all. They were taunting me, shouting "Witch! Witch!" My expression pained and grew more sorrowful. I tried to find another gap in the circle, but there was none.

Suddenly, the door was opened on the other side of the classroom. Seeing it as my freedom, I broke for it, pushing all the girls blocking the door. I ran up the stairs, looking down to see them still following me, like a parade, taunting me with that dreaded word.

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could, not looking back. Finally, I reached the bathroom. Closing the door with a slam behind me, I bared it with my arms. I dropped my head with a sigh, but suddenly, I looked to the side of me. There was our school's janitor, Colin. He looked at me once, before he dropped his cleaning tools and started walking towards me in a threatening manner. I just watched him, my grey eyes not blinking for a moment. When he reached me, his gaze became more lustful than dangerous. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do.

I tried to run out the door again, but he grabbed my arms. I let out one scream before he covered my mouth and dragged me into one of the stalls.

Pushing me onto the covered toilet seat, I felt my arms being restrained when he took his roll of ductape, wrapped it around my wrists and wrapped it around the bottom of the toilet. I let out one more cry of pain before his dark hazel glare rested on me. Grabbing my face roughly, he made me look at him.

"It's all over for you Gillespie." He hissed.

I looked confiused. What had I ever done to him? Then my stomach sank. He had been watching me this whole time and was waiting, waiting for me to be alone so he could...

My eyes widened with fear before I shut them tight and waited for it all to happen.

-Censored-

He left me there, crying and aching. My voice was horse from screaming so much and my eyes were swollen from crying so much. Everywhere ached, including my lower abdomen. My slender legs were still shaking and restrained to the sides. I started crying again, before I heard the bathroom door slam. I whimpered. Was he back for more?

No it wasn't him. It was my mother. I could here hear sweet voice.

"Alessa?" she called softly.

"Mo...mmmy." I said in barely a whisper. It was amazing she heard me. Walking up to the stall I was basically tied in, her eyes were filled with disgust when she saw me. I didn't blame her. I look awful and felt horrible. My mother however did not care and carefully undid my bindings and led me out with words of encouragement. Once out of the stall, I hugged her, tightly. Once facing her again, I started crying, but they were soft cries.

Looking down at me, she realized all that had happened to me during my whole ordeal with Colin.

"I saw! I saw it! No I did!" I could hear whispering of my classmates behind my mother, but I refused to let go of her.

Then I heard the door closed and I heard my aunt's voice cut the silence.

"We know. Even the children know it, your daughter…" she trailed off as my mother looked away from her. Christabella spoke again, now more softly.

"Why you won't just name the father?" she asked. My whole body stiffened. Is that why everyone hated me? Because I had no father?

"You have brought sin amongst us…" Christabella said, waking closer to us.

"The faithful must gather in judgment, for we are called to purify this filth." She said, right next to my mother.

I grew frightened. Purify? What did that mean? "What does she mean mommy?" I asked, looking up at her.

My mother opened her mouth to speak, but looked as Christabella spoke again.

"Your weak, my dear sister, you always were. Trust us Dahlia, faith will not hurt you. We will restore innocence."

My mother was nodding at the reassurance in my aunt's tone, but I was still scared. What were they going to do to me? I don't think I could take anymore pain.

* * *

I slowly hopped out of the car, looking up at the hotel. I had never stayed here before, but it was huge, bigger than our school. School. I never wanted to go back there. Never again.

I followed my aunt and mother inside the hotel, until we walked down a hallway. Ending the hallway, my aunt had me by the shoulders. Looking at the painting, it was of a witch, burning. My stomach churned. Witch burning was popular in Silent Hill, ever since it was founded.

"You may leave Dahlia. We fight the sin, not the sinner." Christabella said to my mother. Suddenly, I realized what purify meant and why the room had a witch burning picture in front of it.

"Mama?" I called out, looking back with fear. I then felt Christabella hoisting me up and into the room. My voice became more panicked and desperate. "Mommy?!" "Mommy!"

However, my aunt's hand slapped over my mouth and I mumbled out my cries. My mother never came. Did she leave me? Was she betraying me too?

Dragging me into a large room, many people were gathered around. Some started taunting me and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"The witch is here!" Christabella said loudly and the others joined in on shouting the word I despised so much.

Almost at once, I felt two burly men grab me. Much to my protest, they hoisted me up onto a large circular rack. I started squirming and struggling to get free, but they were stronger than me and pinned my arms to the sides of me, strapping them down with shackles a bit above my head. They then restrained my kicking legs as the rack started lifting. I started crying again, afraid for my life. Looking down, I saw what made my eyes widened with fear.

It was a huge pot of fire and ember, burning and lapping at the sides. I screamed for them to let me go, but no one did. I then closed my eyes and wait for my fate to come.

I let out probably the loudest wail in my life. The fire was burning my skin with such slow precision; it was like the whole fire of the Underworld was burning me. It felt as though the fire was peeling my skin away; sliver by sliver and in the most painful way possible. I was in so much pain. It was probably the worst pain anyone could be under. I felt my now charred and black skin start to melt onto the metal, sticking to it. It was torture. During my screams of agony, I could faintly hear Christabella chanting out words of faith.

I felt the pain still lapping at my skin, the fire burning every part of me. I knew death was coming, but suddenly, the pain stopped and I felt the rack swinging until it finally hit something hard and stopped. The pain was just too much and unconsciousness finally overcame me.

* * *

I could hear more voices. No, no more please. I couldn't take it. But I felt my restraints being pulled off me. I didn't have any control over my body, so I tipped over, into the arms of a strong man. I could hear my mother crying and I felt sorrow in my soul too. I'm sorry mother. I'm so sorry.

I couldn't see very well past a glare of red covering my eyes. My breathing was short and shallow. The nurses were rushing all around me, lifting and carrying me all around the hospital. As they did, I felt anger burning from my pain and fear. Hate was forming inside me.

I lay there for many many hours, maybe even days, just in pain. I was angry. Angry at everyone and everything in this world. Even my mother. Not once did she come to see me. Not once. I hated her for that, but deep down, I knew I was being selfish and cold.

The only person I saw after was a nurse dressed in red. She must have heard me or something, because I saw her beautiful blue gaze rest on me.

"Get away from me." I thought to say, even though it was almost impossible for me to speak, but she must have gotten the message somehow, because she stumbled away. I let out a little moan of pain.

Then suddenly, I saw someone, someone coming to get me. The person was moving slowly until the person looked through the eye part and it looked…like me. The girl started speaking in a very calm, cold voice.

"Do not be afraid. I know what you seek and I promise you, your revenge will be completed. It's their turn now." She whispered.

I looked fearfully.

Raising her arm, her small transparent hand shown through the curtains. "Don't worry, I promise they will all fall into your dark dream Alessa."

She knew my name. She must be trusted, for she was my only hope.

With the very little strength I had, I slowly raised my hand to meet her's. In the almost instant our hands touched, my dark energy seemed to pour out of me. I felt vengeful and angry once more and I could see the girl liked it. The energy circled my bed until it was like a tornado of anger, fear, pain and hate. They all then swooped into me and I felt my reign over Silent Hill start so I could take my revenge. It was their turn. Their turn to die in my Silent Hell.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please reveiw and tell me.**


End file.
